The Beginning of the End
by Catness
Summary: Hermione is evil. slight Voldemort Hermione.


**The Beginning of the End**

Authoress: Cattsy (**Catness**)

Authress notes: I always thought that Hermione could be evil so I decided to write this. It's a bit… weird and confusing. But I just wanted to make her seem evil because I don't really like her as a character, frankly, she could have much more interesting storylines. Urm, ignore it if it's bad, but I didn't know how to end it. So yeah…

Word count: 2875 words

Hermione smiled, she'd always hated Harry. She'd always despised the boy for being rude, self-centred and all around annoying. He was constantly getting into trouble and distracting her from her work. Ron was worse; they had always mocked her for being smart and taking notes during class. They'd always commented nastily when she wrote long essays for fun. It annoyed her because after they'd finished making fun of her, they'd ask her to do their homework for them. It was nice to know that they were both finally gone for good. She sighed happily and looked down at her robes; they were covered in blood, sweat and some sort of gooey stuff she'd been crawling in when she was trying to escape. She touched a gooey spot and muttered, "I hope this stuff isn't poisonous," before removing her cloths and getting into her warm and bubbly bath. Some of the blood had soaked through her cloths and now stained her pale skin. She picked up the soap and scrubbed the blood away, leaving a tinge, letting her know that she'd scrubbed a little too hard. After washing away all the blood she could see, she leant back and smiled, reminiscing about the evening's events.

Flashback:

Hermione glared at the chessboard in hatred as one of the knights beat up a smaller pawn, it was one of the many "fun" activities that distracted Harry and Ron from their growing pile of homework. She missed normal chess; it used to be a favourite activity of hers. She'd spent years learning how to play, her father had taught her when she was twelve. They'd taken a walk one day to the park where there was a group of people playing chess. Hermione had instantly taken an interest in the exciting game. Yet, now it seemed to be such a vulgar thing. She knew she would never again be able to play chess without feeling a deep twinge of utter disgust towards the game. She shook her head angrily and turned her head back to her essay about the ninety seven different ways to determine the difference between a vampire and a wizard. She clicked her tongue in a disappointed manner, realizing that she wouldn't be able to complete her essay with two teenage hooligans playing Wizards' Chess right next to her. Deciding that she probably wouldn't be able to write her essay upstairs either, she made her point that she was going to challenge the winner.

Five wins in a row later, Hermione walked upstairs in a distracted manner, clutching a happily full bag of gold. It was a bit wrong for a head girl to encourage gambling in such a manner, but now she'd finally be able to get that new Melinda Gob-struck novel she'd begged wanted. She smiled as she lay down on her bed, fully clothed. It had been a long and tiring day. All she wanted to do was lie here and-

BOOM! Hermione opened her eyes quickly; she sat up in shock and reached for her wand. She was a little surprised to feel the bed shake underneath her. "Was that a bomb or something?" she asked herself before putting a foot quietly on the floor, looking to the bedside table. She grabbed the wooden stick, a stupid little object that had sat with her through the last six years of her tutelage at Hogwarts. She growled as she pulled on a cloak, knowing that the school would probably be evacuated or something that would put her out into the freezing cold tonight. She sighed and hurried down the stairs while her fellow Gryffindor students crowded around her.

"What's going on?" a black haired girl asked, scared. No-one replied, but continued to hurry out of the common room and down to the entrance hall where a large group had assembled, waiting for instructions.

"Crikey," Ron said over the crowd as he and Harry made their way to her, "she even took the time to get dressed."

Harry hummed in an annoyed manner, getting annoyed at the fact that no-one would do anything or tell them where to go. A heap of Death Eaters were probably attacking the building or something. He slipped his wand from under his cloak and gestured for Ron and Hermione to follow him. No-one else cared if Voldemort was coming to kill them all. Honestly, Harry was looking forward to getting rid of the "Dark Lord" once and for all. Mainly for revenge, but he'd taken such a pleasure in facing him once or so a year. The jerk had murdered his parents, what else was he supposed to do?

They snuck away from the crowd and walked up the stairs quietly, towards the place the explosion had been. Hermione frowned, really not wanting to be there. Harry looked around the corner, trying to look cool and smart. Hermione clicked her tongue in an annoyed manner, she knew he was trying to impress Ron, who had never seen James Bond before. Hermione looked around the corner, holding her hand up to let Ron know to stop for a moment.

She saw Harry walking down a different corridor at the end of the hallway. She smirked and turned back to Ron before whispering. "Harry says to stay here while he checks the next corridor," she said. Ron looked around the corner while Hermione pulled her wand out and muttered under her breath, "Imperious." She smiled Ron did a dance she'd pulled from her mind to test whether the spell worked. She laughed and followed Harry quickly while she and Ron ran to catch up, the Dark Lord would be pleased with her.

They finally came to a corridor, filled with smoke. Hermione pulled an edge of her cloak across her mouth and tried not to breath in the smoke. Harry turned to them and made a gesture to be quiet. Hermione opened her mouth, "Be careful," she whispered loudly, hoping that Malfoy would hear. Thankfully, she saw the blond haired boy appear from under an invisibility cloak and grabbing Harry. She also noticed that another Slytherin girl had grabbed her as well. Hermione sighed and pretended to put up a struggle; this hadn't been part of the plan. She frowned as the girl muttered a spell and Hermione fell unconscious.

Hermione woke up, alone in a dark room. She sat up, realising that she was in the Dark Lord's chambers, a familiar place. She smiled as she remembered the way the Dark Lord had taken her in when her parents had accidentally been killed in a Death Eater attack. She'd been sad when she'd lost her parents, but she'd always fought with her mother and her father was never there. She'd been frightened when the Dark Lord had first appeared to her, telling her that he knew how she felt. He knew what it meant to be the smartest student in Hogwarts and not be appreciated by friends or family.

Hermione had been afraid at his first appearance. She'd been frightened at his appearance and his strangely deep voice. However, she'd been curious at his offers. Learning the dark magic he'd suggested had never appealed to her, but her thirst for knowledge was not fulfilled at Hogwarts, she knew that and obviously the Dark Lord did too.

She lay back down on the satin sheets of Tom's bed. She smiled as she fell asleep, smelling the deep scent of her master. He wasn't a lover to her even though Tom considered her to be his lover. Honestly, she hated Tom with a passion. He was the reason that she'd lost her whole final year at Hogwarts to fight Death Eaters and hide away in fear. Tom had had many lovers and was violent in his movements. Nightmares swarmed through him at night and she'd often had to hold him until he slept again, yet Hermione never felt love or even kindness towards him. She'd never felt those things for anyone, it worried her sometimes; the lack of nice feelings towards people. Before meeting the Dark Lord, she'd just thought that since she never thought about her feelings, she didn't realise that they were there.

She awoke, sometime later, to Tom shaken her shoulder gently. She faked a smile, pretending not to be frightened by his less than attractive appearance. She was sure that he'd been handsome once, but now he looked scary with his skin stretched across his cheek bone and then tightly down to his jaw. His eyes had always appeared to be the scariest to Hermione, the slits that had once been very gentle and warm guiding eyes had now become something that made the hair on the back of her neck stand up and want to run away. She shuddered in fear as he went to lock the door.

"Hermione," Tom said in a handsome voice. Hermione had often closed her eyes to listen to him instead of watching. "I have something to ask you," he said stroking a hair away from her eyes. She tried not to shudder at the cold touch.

"Yes?" she asked, not really wanting a deep discussion.

"Do you love me?" Hermione's eyes snapped open to look at him. She had no clue what to say to him. Honestly, she was just using him as he was seemingly doing the same to her. She knew he was only going to keep her while she was young, pretty and useful. That was why she studied intensely, learning all she could, trying to become a powerful witch. It had been hard and she'd spent long nights, practising the dark spells and brewing the amazing potions. He attempted to look in her eyes but she turned away and sighed.

"Look, Tom," she began. She had no clue what to say in reply to the question, but she knew it had to be a good lie, or excuse. She didn't know what to tell him. "I don't think I do, but I really, _really_ like you." 'So far, so good,' she thought. It had been different to what she had said to Viktor when he'd asked. He'd been upset when she said that she had feelings for him, but not _those_ sorts of feelings. "We've only known each other for a small period in time," she continued, "when I do say that I love you, I want to be sure that I mean it." She gave an apologetic smile to him and leant forward so that her lips brushed against his.

He returned a half smile, which turned out to be more of an upturn in his crooked and stretched lips. But otherwise, he seemed to be pleased with her answer. He leaned forward to kiss her again, this time his lips parted and his tongue pressed into her mouth. Hermione tried her hardest not to gag. She hated when he did that. She pulled away and smiled a lying smile, pulling a book towards herself and opening to a page. "I'd like to read for a bit," she muttered, realising that she needed an excuse. "What are you going to do with Harry?" she asked, pretending not to care. She completely despised the way that everyone adored Harry and went easy on him; just because he was "the chosen one" didn't mean that he should be let off doing things like homework and assignments like the teachers had done recently. He shouldn't be awarded points or put on a pedestal for fighting and resorting to violent acts just because someone had murdered his parents. She hated him so much, yet now that her own parents were dead, she'd had a new-found knowledge of what it felt like to want to take revenge.

Tom clicked his tongue and lent back on the bed, now lying next to her. He smiled his crooked smile towards her again and laughed quietly. "I was thinking of killing him slowly," he smiled. "I want to punish him for thwarting me all those times. It would be nice to see him finally dead, but I'd like to punish him first for destroying all of my Horcruxes."

Hermione didn't look up from her novel. "It is so cliché to let him die slowly. All the bad guys say something like that in muggle movies." She began, not particularly caring about her muggle reference. If he didn't like who she was, then he could lump it. "Just kill him quickly and get over it, he's worthless," she said airily. From her side, she heard her master click his tongue and growl quietly. It wasn't like her to chastise him like that, but she was getting a little annoyed with his constant plans of revenge and death. He reached an arm over and brush some brown hair back so he could look at her better, she tried her hardest part her eyes from the page.

"Hermione?" Tom said quietly, needing her attention. "Once this is all over, will you marry me?" Tom reached over to a bedside table and pulled a dusty box from the draw. He carefully placed it into her hand and gave an apologetic smile, hoping the answer was 'yes'.

Hermione mentally sighed. "Ok," she muttered, knowing that there was still time to back out of the agreement. She smiled as Tom placed a dusty diamond ring on her left ring finger; a snake symbol was engraved into the diamond. Tom smiled, and they fell silent for the next little while.

"You did well with the Weasley boy…" he muttered, caressing her cheek. "You know," he muttered as he lowered his hand. "It's a shame that I only have a few Death Eaters left." He sighed. "I'm annoyed that the Ministry took care of the rest. Once I've killed Potter, I should set about recruiting more. I'll take care of those friends of yours now," he said as he stood and turned to go.

"Can I watch?" Hermione muttered as she looked up. The Dark Lord nodded as he unlocked the door and they both left the room. They turned the corner and walked along the dungeon hallway and then into a cell where Harry lay on the ground, unconscious and helpless. Ron lay a few metres away, eagle spread. Hermione clicked her tongue in annoyance again.

The Dark Lord raised his wand and muttered "Avada Kedavra," a green bolt of light exited his wand and hit Harry. Harry's chest stopped rising and a last breath escaped his lips before his head rolled unnaturally to the side; he was dead. Hermione frowned and a tear rolled down her cheek. She didn't know why but it felt right for the situation. She wasn't sad, but she wasn't as glad as she'd expected to be when they died. She constantly hated the way they made fun of her and picked on her. She hated the way they were always using her for her intelligence and never even thanked her properly. She wiped the tear away as Tom killed Ron as well. Somehow Hermione felt bad; guilty that she'd had her best and only friends killed.

Hermione bowed her head in guilt and then smiled as she raised her wand while Tom checked Ron's pulse. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" she shouted. A green blast left her wand and hit Tom's back. The older man slumped onto Ron's chest and went still. Hermione hurried forward and check Tom's pulse, making sure he was dead. Hermione shook her head with a smile, realising that she didn't have to marry him now. Hermione gently pulled the ring from her finger and muttered the horcrux spell. A gentle wisp of smoke exited her mouth and shot into the ring. She stood, dumbstruck for a few moments, trying to determine how different she was without that piece of her soul. She squeezed her eyes shut and realised that her memory was a bit patchy now.

It took her a few moments to regain her bearings. She replaced the ring on her finger and walked out of the room and to the entrance hall of the building. She hastily tried opening the door. It was locked. "Alohomora," she muttered. The lock wouldn't unlock. She shook her head and growled, then left the hall to look for a different means of escape. Several hours later, she'd apparated to the Ministry and reported an edited series of events, telling them that she'd escaped from a cell and found Voldemort checking Ron's pulse. After that, she'd gone home to Hogwarts. It felt safer than it had ever been. She smiled as she opened her eyes and let the scented soap make her realise where she was. A tear rolled down her eyes and she felt guilty, realising that she had loved Tom. She had loved Harry and Ron as well and now she'd lost them. She sobbed, letting the tears roll down her cheeks and drop into the hot water. She knew that somehow she'd never be happy again. 'What if I never find love again?' she thought sadly, 'what if I never have friends?' She drew her knees to her chest and reached for her wand, pointing her wand at her head.

"Avada Kedavra."

**The End…**

_**Cattsy…**_


End file.
